narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuyuto
|unnamed character=No |english=Fuyuto |kanji=冬人 |romaji=Fuyuto |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=B |birthdate=August 21 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=16-17 |age-part2=19-21 |rank-part1=Jōnin |rank-part2=Anbu |nature type=Wind Release, Water Release, Ice Release, Yin Release, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Ice Release, |occupations= Head Anbu |affiliations=Sunagakure, Allied Shinobi Forces |clan= |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Fuyuto (冬人, Fuyuto)is a jōnin shinobi from Sunagakure. Abilities When Fuyuto achieved the rank of jōnin at the age of 15, He was recognized by the Fourth Kazekage as a very dangerous and powerful shinobi. By his own admission, Fuyuto 's chakra reserves are of average size, which is why he regularly pushes himself to perfect his chakra control. He has some skills in countering genjutsu, being able to quickly identify when genjutsu is being used, and then release himself and others from it. He has some skills in counter taijutsu, being able to turn his defense into his offense and turning his opponents' own forces against them. Physical Prowess One of Fuyuto's defining battle-traits is his sheer speed. His movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by him take place, he can engage an enemy or retrieve an ally before anyone realized what he was doing, he can cover an entire village on his own in a short amount of time and perform a technique before an opponent could finish theirs. His speed also extended to his evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting him very difficult. His speed enables him to suddenly approach enemies from behind, unnoticed by even other Jōnin. His agility grants him great balance and dexterity, he can attack his enemies from various angles with great accuracy and force. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he can react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Fuyuto is able to wield a variety of weapons with varying degrees of proficiency. He has great proficiency in wielding a sword and kunai simultaneously. He is a highly adaptable combatant, as his sword and kunai fighting style has allowed him to become ambidextrous, letting him switch them between his hands. Fuyuto usually swings with more strength in his right hand than his left, however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, allowing him to surprise his opponent. Fuyuto possess keen reflexes, as he was able to draw a kunai just in time to block an attack despite being inches away from his opponent and, on several occasions, was fast enough to use his sword to deflect kunai thrown at him, while he was in mid-air. He also displayed great physical strength and precision in his sword attacks. Nature Transformation Fuyuto can use multiple nature transformations including Wind and Water Release as well as Yin and Yang Release. He can also use two chakra natures simultaneously. With wind-nature, he can create a reflective barrier to repel physical attacks and a wind sword to swiftly attack an enemy. He can also use wind chakra to maneuver himself in mid-air. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he demonstrated the ability to create powerful airstreams and destructive high-velocity wind containing dust particles to decimate his opponents. He is also capable of exhaling powerful vacuum-based attacks that could either slash like blades or pierce like bullets. Furthermore, he can create and control with great precision air currents from the palms of his hands. With water-nature, He can create defensive walls or large water dragons to assault his opponent all with pre-existing water source as well as shape existing water into tendrils to strike his opponents from behind or pull targets down to drown them. Fuyuto can also use thick mist to obscure the movements of himself and his allies. During the Fourth Shinobi World War he demonstrated the ability to use Water Release without a nearby water source, being able to alter an entire battlefield by create a large volume of water to give him the field advantage, and using highly destructive giant waterfalls to attack a large number of opponents. Fuyuto can also combine his water and wind-natures to create the Ice Release, allowing him to freeze moisture in the air to form ice swords, which he can form from great distances. He is also able to freeze targets to death by causing ice particles to form on their body either remotely or through physical contact; which is very useful in neutralizing shinobi. He can surround his fists with ice to augment the striking power or as a mean of defence. He can also create an ice dome that is capable of blocking multiple explosive tags at once. Furthermore, he can affect the weather in his vicinity, causing localized snowfall. Stats Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Anbu